


lace and leather

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis official week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Trans Ignis Scientia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “‘Kay, well, long story short, I need a couple of photographs for my portfolio, and I was thinkin’, since you’re all picture-perfect all the time… maybe you’d like to be a sort of model for me?” Prompto asks.If it were socially acceptable to faint, Ignis perhaps would. Potential one-on-one time with Prompto, having his picture taken? It’s fairly intimate, and Ignis would give anything for a situation like this, and here it is, falling right on his lap.-----Promnis Week | Day 1 | Pin-up photography | Casual sex
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis official week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871536
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	lace and leather

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi it's been so long since i've written anything, especially for promnis, so i'm excited to say i'm writing promnis for every day of this promnis week! starting off with a bang -- this is the first time i've published trans ignis, so obviously, if that's not your thing, kindly fuck off
> 
> the rest of the week won't be (as) horny, but i hope you enjoy them regardless! try not to take this as seriously, it's essentially a cheesy porno "plot" lmao
> 
> shoutout to my lovely boyfriend for reading this and telling me it wasn't garbage LMAO

To say Ignis Scientia needed a break would likely win an understatement of the year award. At the ripe age of twenty-two, he knows he’s never been more stressed than he is right at this moment. In a little less than a month, the prince that he’s been taking care of his entire life is to marry the oracle Lady Lunafreya, and it almost feels as if _Ignis_ is the one who has to deal with every single logistical aspect of it and no one else.

When he’s finally able to leave the citadel after a long day of work, he’s surprised to find Prompto sitting on the steps, fiddling with his camera. If Ignis had the choice, he’d never spend a day off _here,_ so he wonders why Prompto is doing the exact opposite.

Ignis first met Prompto right as Ignis was graduating high school, and he’s wormed his way into Ignis’s heart ever since. Prompto is, by all accounts, adorable, funny, slightly naive, and everything in between. Most importantly, though, Prompto is entirely off-limits, as he’s the prince’s _best_ friend, and any admission of infatuation from Ignis would cause Prompto to either feel obligated to say yes, or feel awkward telling him no, as they’ll be stuck together for the foreseeable future when they escort Noctis to Altissia. 

A lot of things are going to change for Ignis, and dealing with a crush on top of all of it is almost impossible to bear. Ignis favors Prompto’s comfort over his own sanity, however, so remain silent about it Ignis will.

Prompto looks up just as Ignis heads down the steps to approach him.

“Prompto,” Ignis greets cheerfully, formally -- despite having just thought about how much he adores Prompto in and out. “What ever are you doing here of all places on such a lovely evening?”

Prompto smiles, like he knows a secret that he won’t ever tell. Ignis is dying to know what’s on the freckled blond’s mind, but he doesn’t know if they’re close enough for that yet -- or if they’ll ever be. He sets his camera on his lap, looking up at Ignis.

“Oh, uh, I came here for you, actually,” Prompto admits, biting his nails. It’s a terrible habit that wouldn’t be as endearing on literally anyone else. 

Ignis’s stomach flutters with butterflies. “Oh? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Prompto laughs that breathy, high-pitched laugh that Ignis adores. “You’re always so fancy,” he mutters, mostly to himself. “So, I got a problem. An itch only you can scratch, if you’ll hear me out.”

Ignis’s mind, unfortunately, goes immediately to the gutter. He can think of several things to offer Prompto that only he can give him, but he bites his tongue. He puts a gloved hand on his hip instead, gazing down at Prompto inquisitively. 

“Is that so? What is that, may I ask?”

“So, like, y’know how I wanna make it in photography someday, right? Maybe as a side gig to this whole Noct thing, if I ever have time after all this?”

“Yes, of course.” Prompto’s penchant for photography is one of the things that Ignis loves about him.

“‘Kay, well, long story short, I need a couple of photographs for my portfolio, and I was thinkin’, since you’re all picture-perfect all the time… maybe you’d like to be a sort of model for me?”

If it were socially acceptable to faint, Ignis perhaps would. Potential one-on-one time with Prompto, having his picture taken? It’s fairly intimate, and Ignis would give anything for a situation like this, and here it is, falling right on his lap. 

“I’m honored you’d even consider me,” Ignis admits.

Prompto snorts. “You’re kiddin’, right? You’re like a fashion model, dude.”

“Hardly,” Ignis scoffs. “I do enjoy dressing for appropriate occasions, however.”

“Yeah, so feel free to wear your best!” Prompto beams. “That is, if you wanna do it.” He starts fiddling with a thread on his shirt. “So, like, do you? Wanna do it?”

Prompto’s eagerness is contagious. As nerve-racking as such intimacy presents, Ignis can hardly turn down the offer.

“I’d love to,” Ignis says. “When and where would you like me?”

Prompto’s cheeks, for some reason, are flushed, and Ignis tries to shove the urge to kiss them as deeply down as it will go.

“If you don’t mind meetin’ me at my apartment, I’ve got a little makeshift studio set up and stuff,” Prompto says. “It’s got great lighting.”

Ignis hasn’t actually ever been that far in Prompto’s apartment. He’s carried him inside while Prompto was a little too intoxicated, but he’s never been in that particular room before, as Ignis doesn’t remember ever seeing a studio.

“Of course,” Ignis says. “I have quite a bit of a workload, when were you needing this done?”

“I’m super flexible, but I can start as early as tomorrow, if you want, but we can wait ‘til you’re free?” Prompto squints. “I don’t wanna pull you away from all that important stuff you do. I’m just me.” He shrugs.

Ignis doesn’t know how to tell Prompto that he’d drop nearly anything he could just to spend a trivial amount of time with Prompto. It’s a shame they don’t get to spend as much time with each other as they ought to.

“Tomorrow will be fine, I have a meeting that gets out around three o’clock, after that, I’m all yours,” Ignis tells him.

“After three is great, man,” Prompto murmurs. “You’re savin’ my life with this.”

“Happy to be of assistance. Is there anything in particular you’d like me to wear?”

“No. I mean, yeah? Well, kinda. I’m trying to photograph a lot of different styles of clothing, maybe ones that showcase the human body. I don’t wanna go full nude, at least not yet, but… I do wanna focus on body parts and stuff, for a portfolio.” Prompto shakes his head, laughing at himself for getting carried away. “Maybe wear, like, a fancy button up? Or anything, if you don’t mind showing some skin?” Prompto laughs. “Sorry, I’m ramblin’.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. Prompto mentioned needing a source for photographing the human body. The thought of him finding another candidate that would wear revealing clothing to Prompto makes Ignis surprisingly jealous, to the extent that he’s considering wearing whatever Prompto would like in order to avoid that.

“Not at all,” Ignis says. “I’ll bring a few items, and perhaps you can choose?”

“Dude, that’d be awesome, if it’s not a biggie,” Prompto says. 

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose. “It’s no trouble at all. I would hate for you to have to find someone else.” 

Prompto laughs. “Here’s hopin’ I won’t!”

It’s perfectly fine to wear lingerie under his clothes if the photographer subtly requested it, right? It isn’t as if Ignis doesn’t have any; he has a whole section in his closet covered in lace and garters. If anatomy is all they’re focused on, it shouldn’t make things horribly awkward, right?

Ignis is absolutely thinking this through with a clear and unbiased mind, he’s certain of it.

Right?

“Is there anything else I should make a note of before I see you tomorrow?” Ignis asks. “Would you care for a lift home?”

“I’m actually gonna meet Noct at the arcade, so I’m good, but thanks,” Prompto says softly. “But, nope! Just bring yourself, and it should be fine. I owe you so much, Iggy. Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome. Give Noct my regards, won’t you? I shall see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course. See ya!” Prompto seemingly can’t stop smiling as he stands up, and starts heading down the citadel steps, two at a time.

Prompto is absolute sunshine, and Ignis can’t get enough of it. He hopes Prompto doesn’t misinterpret anything tomorrow -- he’s uncertain if he’ll be able to hold himself back if Prompto decides to initiate something.

Prompto isn’t attracted to him, however, Ignis is certain of that, so he should be in the clear.

Prompto ends up being on Ignis’s mind all night long as he wonders how the photoshoot will go tomorrow.

\-----

Ignis looks in the mirror as he adjusts the dark purple garter belts strapped to his thighs. The black and purple lace thong hugs his hips snugly, while the garter belts disappear into the hem of the panties under two tiny ribbon bows. The sheer, dark purple, lace corset showcases everything it’s covering, while still being dark enough to tease.

He wears these garments mostly for himself, but today, he’ll be photographed in them for Prompto’s portfolio. A thrill runs down his spine at the thought of one of his closest friends seeing him in something he’s only been intimate in.

Ignis pulls his dress pants and suspenders over his usual leopard-print button-up. No hint of the lingerie shows underneath his clothes, so Prompto will be completely surprised when Ignis unbuttons his shirt.

Ignis likes it that way.

After a quick text to Prompto to let him know he’s on his way, he leaves his walk-in closet and heads to Prompto’s, feeling the lace brush against his skin with every movement. It’s exhilarating, to say the least.

Ignis is more than feeling a bit flushed by the time Prompto answers the door. Luckily enough, Prompto seems just nervous enough to not notice.

“Heya, Iggy! Come on in, make yourself at home. I’m just getting my tripod set up and stuff,” Prompto says, ushering him inside.

Prompto’s fingers brush against one of the straps to Ignis’s corset underneath his clothes. Prompto doesn’t even come close to noticing, but Ignis feels the sensation tenfold. He smiles at Prompto, wondering how the blond will react to his wardrobe.

“My thanks,” Ignis says. He follows Prompto into the spare bedroom, where Prompto’s studio is set up. “I brought a few shirts, but I thought perhaps I’d show you what I have on first.”

Prompto barely glances at Ignis’s button-up, distracted. “Yeah, sure. That looks fine for now, maybe we’ll change a little later, see what kinda photos I can get first.”

Ignis smirks, knowing that Prompto has no idea what is in store for him. “Of course, anything you’d prefer.”

“Alright, uh…” Prompto bites his lip. “Maybe just sit here on the couch real quick? You can sit how you normally do, with your legs crossed, ‘cause it looks nice.” He laughs nervously.

“Mmm, very well,” Ignis says, sitting as he’s told. 

Prompto stands in front of him, close enough for Ignis to smell his cologne, enticing Ignis even further. Prompto reaches out and drapes Ignis’s hands along his lap.

“There, that’s great, if you could hold that pose for me,” Prompto says, rushing over to his tripod.

Ignis remains still, heart thudding as Prompto takes a few shots. It’d be immature -- and premature -- to get aroused right now, but just the thought of Prompto alone with him, taking photographs of him, is enough to stir his crotch to life, starting to throb between his legs.

“Alright, and if it’s cool, d’you mind unbuttoning that top button or two? Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Prompto says.

Ignis knows as soon as he unbuttons any button on this shirt, his corset underneath will be revealed. Another thrill rolls through him, and Ignis settles his gloved fingers on the button near his neck.

“Alright,” Ignis says. “I am wearing something underneath this…”

“Oh, like an undershirt? That’s cool, I just wanna see how much skin I can photograph.” Prompto snorts. “I sound like a perv, sorry.”

Ignis feels himself start to chuckle; of the two of them, Ignis is behaving more lewdly than Prompto is. “Not exactly an undershirt, no. You mentioned showing skin, yesterday, and, well… would you like to see?”

Ignis unbuttons the top button, revealing the tiniest hint of the dark purple lace against his skin.

“Oh, holy,” Prompto blurts, staring at the newly revealed skin on Ignis’s chest like he’s staring at an ancient relic, “ _shit.”_

Ignis’s heart takes off like a jackhammer. “Is that… alright? I’m perfectly happy to take it off.”

“N-no, dude, don’t… do that, um,” Prompto stands up straight, taking the camera off of the tripod. “That’s actually _perfect.”_

Ignis smiles proudly, the compliment soaking into his skin. “Still just the first two buttons, then?”

Ignis unbuttons yet another button, showing off his chest tucked tightly under the corset.

Prompto’s cheeks are thoroughly red, his eyes glued to the pretty dark purple lace. “Yeah, lemme just…” He raises his camera, squatting slightly as he points it at Ignis. “Keep your hand on the button slightly, yeah, like that.”

With a few more clicks, Ignis’s lingerie is officially documented on Prompto’s roll of film, even if only a little.

“How am I doing thus far?” Ignis asks, voice dipping low.

Prompto’s eyes lock with Ignis’s, and Ignis notices Prompto’s pupils are slightly dilated. “That’s super great. Um, if it’s cool, we can slowly undress you, so I can get all the, uh…”

Ignis tunes out slightly once Prompto suggests _undressing him_ along with the word _slowly._ His arousal starts to become more prominent, enough to wonder if he’ll start ruining the lace panties he has on underneath his clothes. He wonders how he’ll survive this unscathed, if he’s honest.

“How much more do you want me?” Ignis asks, purposefully vague.

Prompto lets out a slightly high-pitched laugh. “Hoo, boy, uh. How about just unbuttoning the rest of your shirt, but leave it on your shoulders?”

Ignis starts to uncross his legs to do just that, when Prompto holds a hand out.

“Wait, can you leave ‘em crossed?” Prompto asks, biting his lip.

“Ah. My apologies.”

“No, it just… it’s a really nice pose. Accentuates the legs,” Prompto says. “Mind if I take pics while you’re doin’ that?”

“That is what I’m here for,” Ignis teases as he starts to unbutton all his buttons.

“Gods, that’s perfect,” Prompto murmurs as he starts taking shots of Ignis unbuttoning his shirt. “Camera loves ya, Iggy.”

“I’m flattered to have such a flattering photographer,” Ignis murmurs.

As soon as all of Ignis’s shirt is unbuttoned, the entirety of his corset is revealed. The cool air tickles Ignis’s skin where his shirt is no longer. He traces a gloved finger from his chest down the length of the corset, and the camera goes off a few times.

“Damn, you look… really good…” Prompto admits, voice barely above a whisper.

Ignis feels words leave his lips before he gives them any permission to. “Would you like to see the rest?”

Prompto nods immediately. “Lemme get a few shots like this, though. Um,” Prompto looks out from behind the camera, “can you lie back against the couch just a little?”

Ignis does as he’s told, letting his shirt drape along the back of the couch as he leans back. Prompto’s eyes practically drink Ignis in, and Ignis feels goosebumps rise on his flesh, as if Prompto was actually touching him. 

“Great,” Prompto says, snapping a few more photographs. “Spread your legs for me?”

Ignis grunts out a soft moan, disguising it as a cough. “Certainly.” 

Ignis uncrosses his legs, spreading them across the couch. He wants his pants to be gone, already. He can feel the garter belts pressing against his thighs, and he wants Prompto to see, to document them. He’s never felt this bold, ever -- normally, the thought of showing someone he wasn’t intimate with these sorts of things is nearly horrifying. For some reason, with Prompto, he can’t get enough of it.

Prompto snaps a lot of pictures from several different angles. “I love the way your body moves,” he says. “Not to be, uh, weird.”

Ignis has gone far past weird as soon as he walked into the room, but it’s adorable that Prompto is trying to keep up normality. “That’s quite a compliment.”

“You deserve it,” Prompto whispers. “Are you cool with taking your pants off?”

“Of course,” Ignis says softly. He reaches his belt easily, unbuckling it and unzipping his pants. Prompto takes photos of this process, and even as Ignis slides his pants slowly down his legs, Prompto is snapping away with the camera.

Prompto’s quiet for a moment as soon as Ignis’s entire lingerie garment is revealed. His eyes don’t leave the garter belts, and Ignis thanks his lucky stars Prompto can’t see how aroused he is with these dark, lacy panties. 

Ignis basks in Prompto’s attention; he’s wanted it for far too long. He tucks a gloved finger underneath the garter belt, snapping it against his thigh.

“Is this too much?” Ignis wonders, tone almost teasing.

Prompto seems to remember he’s a person, blinking away from the garter belts to look at Ignis’s face. “What? No, this is… dude, this is… did you buy lingerie for this?” he squeaks out.

Ignis laughs. “Of course not. This is a part of my personal collection.”

Prompto’s cheeks redden, if possible. “Did you say… um, collection?”

“Lingerie is comfortable, and confidence-boosting, to say the least. Incredibly fun to wear,” Ignis says. “Have you ever tried it?”

“Can’t say that I have, maybe I’ll make a go of it,” Prompto whispers. “You look really… good…”

Ignis feels the gentlest of flush warm his cheeks, traveling down his neck and chest. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Can I take a few more…?” Prompto asks, voice lowering.

“As many as you’d like.”

Prompto raises the camera, snapping photo after photo. He takes a step closer, pointing the camera at Ignis’s legs, and the garter belts that hug a good portion of them. 

“Can you do that… thing… with the…?” Prompto initiates snapping something against his leg.

“Mmm.” Ignis tucks his finger under the satin belt, and holds it away from his thigh. “Like this?”

Prompto snaps three photos. “Gods, yeah…”

Ignis snaps the belt against his skin, leaving a slightly red mark. Prompto photographs it.

“Can you lie on the couch, arms above your head?” Prompto asks.

Ignis’s heart thuds, doing as he’s told. He gently lies along the couch, sliding his arms above his head. The corset pulls up just a little, revealing the tiniest hint of skin underneath. Prompto’s eyes immediately land on it.

Prompto walks up to him, taking a few photos before looking at his legs. “Can you lie one flat, and then bend the other? Like--” He gently tugs Ignis’s leg upward, angling it slightly.

“Mmm,” Ignis accidentally murmurs as soon as Prompto’s warm fingers brush under his knee.

The outburst was subtle, but it was enough. Prompto locks eyes with him, and doesn’t remove his hand from Ignis’s knee. Instead, it slides up, along the side of one of Ignis’s thighs. He brushes his finger along the buckle of the garter belt, and Ignis holds his breath in case he makes any more obscene noises.

“It’s so soft,” Prompto notes, before removing his hand sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” Ignis promises. “Touch me however you’d like.”

The words are far more intimate than he planned; he merely meant during the photoshoot, but he knows his words and tone imply something else entirely.

Prompto swallows audibly, raising his camera and taking a few more shots of Ignis outstretched like this. 

Ignis closes his eyes, wishing Prompto would make some sort of move, anything to ease the ache inside of him -- in more ways than one. They’re not here for that, though, and Ignis will have to accept that.

Ignis feels fingers brush against his corset. He opens his eyes to find Prompto’s hand tracing the lace there, accidentally tickling Ignis’s stomach. He doesn’t dare ask Prompto to stop, however.

“Can I tell you somethin’, Iggy?” Prompto whispers, camera lowered and at his side in his free hand.

“Yes,” Ignis responds immediately, “anything you’d like.”

“You’re beautiful,” Prompto blurts, splaying his hand across Ignis’s corset. “I’m having a li’l, um… wait, never mind.” He snorts. “I’m so sorry, man.”

Prompto removes his hand, and takes a step back.

Ignis’s blood nearly turns to ice. “Is something the matter?”

“That was totally unprofessional,” Prompto says. “I was about to… dude, I swear, I’m not like that with clients. It’s just _you,_ and you look so, um.”

Ignis bites his lip. He’s dying for Prompto to finish that sentence. The lines between them are all but blurred, and he knows he can blow Prompto off, and have their relationship go back to at least a little bit of normality.

Ignis, however, aches between his legs, and desires Prompto in so many different ways. The last thing he wants to do is pretend this never happened, and that this is merely client-photographer relations.

“What if I told you that I don’t mind you being unprofessional?” Ignis asks, knowing his words will likely change their relationship for good.

Prompto, cheeks flushed, looks at Ignis with surprise. “But you’re always so… formal…”

“I never wish to be too much,” Ignis simply says. 

Prompto laughs. “Failed that step,” he says sarcastically, as his eyes take in the lingerie.

Ignis chuckles along with him. “Perhaps.”

Prompto stops laughing, and sets his camera on the table. “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” Ignis whispers.

Prompto walks over to the couch, and sits by Ignis’s feet. He puts his hand on Ignis’s knees, sliding up his thighs sensually.

Ignis throbs between his legs, feeling himself start to grow wet against the lace of his panties the closer Prompto gets to him.

“Mmm,” Ignis says, louder this time, his eyes locking with Prompto’s.

“Gods, is this even real? Feels like a dream,” Prompto murmurs as his hands slide up to grip Ignis’s hips.

“Do you often dream of this?” Ignis remarks teasingly.

“Dude, I’ve been wanting to do this since high school,” Prompto admits, leaning forward to perch between Ignis’s legs as his hands roam up Ignis’s corset.

Ignis’s breathing catches, spreading his legs around Prompto, one leg hitching up on the back of the couch. “I can certainly relate.”

Prompto’s eyes fall on Ignis’s crotch, and he wonders if his arousal is evident by now. He certainly _feels_ wet enough, and Prompto’s heady gaze isn’t exactly helping.

“Wish I could take pics of you like this,” Prompto whispers, his fingers sliding down to touch the bows on Ignis’s garter strap.

“Nothing is stopping you,” Ignis points out. “I wore this for you.”

“Kinda want only me to see this, though,” Prompto says, a bit of possession in his tone.

Ignis shivers. “By all means, then,” Ignis starts, the weight of Prompto’s gaze causing him to feel bold, “I’m all yours.”

With that, Prompto lowers his head between the junction of Ignis’s thighs. His lips touch Ignis’s crotch through the lace panties, and Ignis _gasps._

“Maybe just,” Prompto murmurs against the panties, “just between the two of us, just this once…”

“ _Gods,_ yes, _please,”_ Ignis begs, bringing a gloved hand to bury in Prompto’s hair.

Prompto groans, running his mouth along Ignis’s panties. He sticks his tongue out, and Ignis can just barely feel the warm wetness against his clit. His back arches, biting his lip as he moans.

Prompto locks eyes with Ignis again, testing his reaction. Ignis has no idea what he sees, but it’s enough to get Prompto to hook his hands underneath Ignis’s hips.

Without warning, Prompto yanks Ignis up and forward, coaxing him to straddle his chest. Ignis smiles, his glasses sliding a bit askew with the swift motion. He reaches out to steady himself against Prompto’s shoulders.

“Well, hello there,” Ignis says breathlessly.

“I’m gonna devour you, dude,” Prompto promises, pressing his thumb against Ignis’s clit.

“Oh,” Ignis huffs out, gripping Prompto’s shoulders tighter. “That’s it…”

Prompto starts massaging his clit harder and faster, as Ignis’s hips roll forward into the touch. He isn’t beyond seeking what he’s after by any means necessary.

Ignis is rewarded by Prompto sliding Ignis’s panties slightly to the side, his thumb diving into the sensitive flesh there, brushing along Ignis’s clit invitingly.

“Prompto,” Ignis whines, shuddering slightly when Prompto gives him a hint of what he needs.

“Shit, you’re gorgeous,” Prompto whispers fervently. “That feel good?”

Ignis nods, throwing his head back, eyes closed. He doesn’t bother fixing his glasses sliding down his nose, too preoccupied with the pleasure throbbing between his legs.

Prompto gently coaxes Ignis’s hips forward, sliding Ignis high enough for his crotch to hover over Prompto’s mouth. He’s so close he can feel the warmth of Prompto’s breath against his clit, and Ignis absolutely aches for it.

Prompto pulls Ignis’s hips down enough to latch his mouth to Ignis’s clit. His tongue darts out to tease along his arousal, and Ignis _whines,_ gripping the back of the couch tightly.

“Mmm, darling, _please--”_ Ignis moans, burying his free hand in Prompto’s hair. He holds onto the couch arm for balance, hips rolling forward to seek out his own pleasure.

Prompto’s tongue laps and swirls around Ignis’s clit, and Ignis starts to gently lower himself further against Prompto’s mouth. Prompto grips Ignis’s hips tightly, keeping him firmly against him as he swirls his tongue around Ignis’s entrance.

“Fuck,” Ignis groans, his glasses entirely askew at this point. He can’t be bothered to care, not with Prompto’s tongue working him the way that it is.

Pleasure shoots through Ignis just as Prompto starts fucking him shallowly with his tongue. Ignis’s back arches, grip tightening in Prompto’s hair as he starts to ride Prompto’s face.

Prompto moans underneath Ignis, the vibrations of his voice adding to the stimulation. Ignis moans shakily, feeling his release start to build. There’s something so arousing about this, fucking His Highness’s best friend, someone who doesn’t _have_ to be here. Yet, here Prompto is, gripping Ignis’s thighs tightly as he pleasures him with his tongue.

“Prom-- _Prompto,”_ Ignis whines, feeling himself about to come. His limbs start to go weak, hips gently rolling forward as he chases his own release.

Ignis feels the warmth of Prompto’s tongue slide up to his clit again, swirling around it intensely before sucking on it gently.

“Ah--” Ignis gasps sharply. 

Ignis comes hard on Prompto’s tongue, shuddering as Prompto mercilessly works his tongue on him through it. Ignis moans Prompto’s name over and over as white-hot pleasure shoots through him.

Ignis’s hips slow gently as he tries to catch his breath, and it’s only then when Prompto pulls his head back, giving Ignis space. Ignis slides down Prompto’s body, gently collapsing on top of him.

“Gods, that was marvelous,” Ignis praises him.

Ignis leans up just enough to press his mouth to Prompto’s. He can taste himself on Prompto’s tongue, but he pays it no mind. Prompto’s lips are soft and warm, and Prompto hums pleasurably against Ignis, his arms wrapping around him, fingers gently snapping the garter belt against his skin. 

“You’re really hot when you come,” Prompto tells him once they part, a soft smirk on his face.

“Mmm,” Ignis responds, “do allow me to return the favor.”

Prompto laughs, a little sheepishly. “I, uh… raincheck? I kinda already, um…” He gestures to his pants, flush coloring his cheeks.

Ignis’s eyebrows raise. “My, I’m flattered.”

“Shut up, man!” Prompto laughs. “I wasn’t exactly expecting all this today.”

“Neither was I, but a silly part of me hoped…” Ignis admits, biting his lip.

“You did?” Prompto asks. “You’re… into me?”

“Of course I am.”

“But, like, you totally seem so rigid around me, dude.”

Ignis laughs. “I’m trying to be. I don’t wish to turn you away from Noct, or make you feel obligated to be with me because you’re afraid of losing a spot on the crownsguard.”

“Dude, why would I ever feel obligated to be with you?” Prompto asks with a disbelieving laugh. “You’re perfect. I _wanna_ be with you.”

“I perhaps assumed otherwise,” Ignis murmurs. “As I said earlier, I’m all yours if you’ll have me.”

“You can’t really drop that you have a lingerie collection and expect me to _not_ ask you out,” Prompto teases.

“You’re welcome to see it anytime,” Ignis says suggestively.

“I can come tonight, if you want?”

“I’ll be counting on that, since I didn’t get to see it today,” Ignis says with a wink.

Prompto laughs. “Oh, wait, I forgot.” 

Prompto sits up, and Ignis slides off his lap to allow him to get up. He walks over to his desk with his camera on it, dangling it in front of him.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “I’m hardly appropriate to be photographed at the moment…” His glasses are still askew, hair a complete mess, and lingerie nearly ruined.

“Exactly.” Prompto smirks. “My eyes only.”

Prompto snaps a few photographs before leaning in, pressing his mouth to Ignis’s. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Mmm.” Ignis pulls Prompto’s mouth against his once more. “You most certainly will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll add each day's entry into this collection, if you stick around, i'm honored! expect a lot more trans content from me in the future, i've gotten tired of trying to pretend i don't want to write it fsdgdgfd
> 
> here's my [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia)


End file.
